buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Natalie j
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Destiny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OzzMan (talk) 13:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Edits Can you show/give me an example of how you fixed a link? Maybe I could see why it was reverted? I will go look on the I in Team page and see if I can see anything in history; since I have no idea about any of this. Let me go look at the Buffy/Riley section and I will find out why it is blue. One sec... Actually can you send me a link to the blue lettering? QueenBuffy 20:32, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I don't see it all as blue text. I mean, there is blue words because those are the links...but I don't see what you are seeing. You can always feel free to edit, if you make a mistake, you make a mistake... we've all made them... we just learn from them and move on :) If you want to edit and get confused about something, just ask me. I don't mind. :) QueenBuffy 22:02, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey QueenBuffy, hope all is well, I wanted to ask if I can edit here again. I miss it soo much. Sorry I don't where else to contact you. I would just like to help out with fixing links, formatting and fixing spelling errors. If you need to see what I meant about fixing links, please feel free to check out my contributions on the walking dead wiki. (Natalie j (talk) 24:02, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Hmm, I'm not sure what the last issue was, but yes... feel free to start editing again. If I see any major issues, i'll just point them out to ya!!! Have fun! :) QueenBuffy 00:16, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know QueenBuffy :) I'm soo excited. An edit of mine was reverted a while ago. The I in team episode. I just fixed some links. I promise from now on I will add what I did to a page in the summary. Like fixed links, fixed spelling and formatting. Please feel free to look over my edits and the episode that was reverted. If I do something wrong. Please let me know, I will work on it. (Natalie j (talk) 01:04, March 18, 2019 (UTC) : Do you have a link to it??? :Hmmm, the only problem I see is putting "Xander" in place of Alexander, since directly after it says Xander anyway. But other than that, Tara Maclay and Forrest should have been an OK Edit. QueenBuffy 02:08, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know. I see in the credits it says Xander and I won't change that. Considering everyone calls him Xander and it's on all of the episode pages. And you only hear his full name being said like once or twice. All I was trying to do is fix links. I thought the edit looked ok before it was reverted. I don't want trouble here. When it comes to Xander's name I just wanted to link it properly and there is now redirects. That's why I just did this Alexander Harris|Xander. Please let me know what you wanna do. Sorry for any confusion, having an off day/night. (Natalie j (talk) 02:32, March 18, 2019 (UTC). You are doing a great job. Love the photos being added and fixing up some format. Also wanted to apologize QueenBuffy. Don't want any kind of trouble. Sorry for any confusion, I hope you are doing well. I love Buffy and angel series. Still watching my dvds. I really enjoy editing, just want to help that's all. Also I hope it's alright if I can add some photos and gifs that have to do with Buffy and angel on my profile page. Please let me know when you can. (Natalie j (talk) 19:04, March 21 2019 (UTC). :Much thanks! I haven't edited here in awhile either, so I'm finally get back in the game. I appreciate the compliment since I have been working hard. All your help is much appreciated also!! :) QueenBuffy 23:45, March 21, 2019 (UTC) You are very welcome :) you are an amazing admin. Keep up the awesome work. Love seeing dedicated admins like you doing their best to keep the wiki clean, and thanks I will do my best. I'm part of two other wikis and I update pages, keep an eye out for vandalism, spelling, formatting and fixing links as well. Please let me know if it's alright if I can help out fixing Xander's links on the episode pages (credits section) I noticed his links need to be fixed on other pages as well. I just want to ask before I did anything also Queen Buffy. I wanted to let you know. That The Initiative episode is a redirect and Initiative has been changed as well. The initiative used to be called the initiative (episode) and initiative used to be initiative (organization) may I please fix these links as well. (Natalie j (talk) 00:12, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello QueenBuffy. Hope you are doing well. Sorry it's been a while, been busy with work. I'm also a full time member on some other wikis and have been busy helping out. Both of my shows just finished up the seasons. So I'm available to help out here more. I would like to become a full time member here :) I'm a huge walking dead fan full time member on the wiki. I also wanted to let you know about this user Carolapple2006. They vandalized a week ago. I undid the edit. I wanted to let you know because this user vandalized on several other wikis. Sorry if I'm bothering you. I can help fix some episode pages, lots of links gotta be fixed, character pages and other stuff. Some pages need help with format, spelling and links. Oh and please let me know about the message above. Once again I don't want trouble here. I'm still getting used to this website. I just really enjoy editing. Please let me know. What I can and can't do. I don't want to keep bothering you. I just hate to keep bothering you and if I nag you as well. I don't mean to. (Natalie j (talk) 05:08, April 05, 2019 (UTC)